heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes: January 16, 2018
Tyrael ;General *Tyrael will now face the target of his Basic Attack after attacking. This is a visual change, and does not directly affect gameplay *Passive Spell Armor has been removed ;Stats *Base Maximum Health increased from 2296 to 2468 *Health Regeneration increased from 4.78 to 5.14 ;Abilities *El'Druin's Might (Q) **Mana cost reduced from 50 to 45 *Righteousness (W) **Mana cost reduced from 60 to 50 **Allied Shield amount changed from a flat value to 40% of the Tyrael-only Shield value. ***This is the same amount of Shields, but it makes it easier to understand new Talent interactions *Smite (E) **Can now be cast while moving **Damage increased from 144 to 150 ;Talents *Level 1 **Salvation (W) ***Moved from level 16 ***New functionality: ****Increase Righteousness’ Tyrael-only Shield amount by 25%. If the Shield is destroyed, heal Tyrael for 125 Health. **(New) Justice for All (W) ***Increases Righteousness’ allied shield value to 100% of the Tyrael-only Shield amount. **(New) Ardent Restoration (Passive) ***Damaging an enemy Hero grants 2.5 Health per Second to Tyrael for 5 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. **Protection in Death (Trait) ***Removed **Even In Death (Trait) ***Removed **Regeneration Master (Passive) ***Removed *Level 4 **(New) Stalwart Angel (Q) ***Tyrael gains 25 Armor while El'druin's Might is out, and for 3 seconds after teleporting. **(New) Bound by Law (Q) ***Increases El’druin’s Might’s slow amount from 25 to 35%. Tyrael’s Basic Attacks increase the duration of the slow by 1 second, up to 4 seconds. **(New) Divine Vigor (Passive) ***Damaging an enemy with Smite causes Tyrael's Basic Attacks to heal him for 50% of their damage for 4 seconds. **Vigorous Strikes (Passive) ***Removed *Level 7 **Purge Evil (E) ***Moved from level 1 ***New functionality: ****Every enemy Hero hit by Smite increases Tyrael's Basic Attack damage by 30% for 4 seconds **Swift Retribution (E) ***Movement Speed bonus increased from 10 to 20% ***No longer increases the duration of Smite’s Movement Speed bonus ***Added functionality: ****Now also causes Smite’s friendly effect to increase Attack Speed by 25% **Angel's Grace (Q) ***Removed **Zealotry (W) ***Removed **Follow Through (Passive) ***Removed *Level 13 **Sword of Justice (Q) ***Moved from level 16 ***New functionality: ****Can teleport with El'druin's Might twice, returning to Tyrael’s original position. **Holy Ground (Q) ***Moved from level 16 ***Duration reduced from 4 to 3 seconds **(New) Law and Order (W) ***Reduce the cooldown of Righteousness by 1 second for each enemy Hero hit by Smite. Righteousness increases the damage of your next Smite by 25% for each ally affected. **Burning Rage (Passive) ***Removed **Angelic Absorption (W) ***Removed **Angelic Might (E) ***Removed *Level 16 **(New) Burning Halo (Q) ***El'druin and Tyrael deal 15 damage per second to nearby enemies. This damage is increased by 100% for Tyrael for 3 seconds after teleporting to El’Druin. **Horadric Reforging (Q) ***Moved from level 4 ***New functionality: ****Basic Attacks reduce the cooldown of El'druin's Might by 1.5 seconds **(New) Smite the Wicked (E) ***Smite’s cooldown recharges 100% faster while El'druin is out and for 3 seconds after teleporting to El’Druin **Blood for Blood (Active) ***Removed *Level 20 *(New) Defense of the Angels (Active) ***Activate to reduce all incoming damage by 40% for 5 seconds. Any time Tyrael or an ally shielded by Righteousness take damage, reduce the cooldown by 3 seconds. 120 second cooldown **(New) Seal of El'druin (Passive) ***Every time Tyrael casts a Basic Ability, increase his Attack Speed by 50% for 3 seconds **Nullification Shield (Active) ***Removed **Nexus Blades (Passive) ***Removed Bug Fixes *Blaze: Fixed an issue allowing players to cast Flame Stream while dead if they entered a Bunker while dying. *Blaze: Fixed an issue that could cause Heroes to enter permanent Stasis if they were killed just as they entered a Bunker. *Hanzo: Fixed an issue causing Towers to spawn if Leoric was directly impacted by Sonic Arrow. *Malfurion: Fixed an issue that could cause Heroes to become unplayable if Nature's Cure was cast while they were affected by Stitches’ Gorge; Nature’s Cure can no longer cleanse Heroes of the Devouring Maw effect. *Uther: The Well Met talent will no longer affect non-Heroic units. *Valeera: The Strangle talent will no longer affect non-Heroic units. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes